The Phoenix and The Dragon
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: What would happen if Kagome was transferred to Toudou Academy and she meets the Leader of the Enforcers, Natsume Shin? Tenjo Tenge Xover. Full Summary and pairing inside. Challenged by Avestia. Ch4 posted! Need help with Inspiration & ideas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjo Tenge. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: This is another challenge from Avestia when she asked for an Inuyasha/Tenjo Tenge Crossover. So I decided to take this one after my Saiyuki/Inuyasha Crossover. And since I have some other stories that need tending to as well as helping Chaotic Rei/Vanya The Ninja Maiden, Death by Squishy, and my other Crossover Fanfic friends with ideas and inspiration, I'm gonna try to make this story with as little chapters as possible without making it seem rushed.

Hope you guys enjoy it

Category: Crossover

Anime(s): Tenjo Tenge/Inuyasha

Genre: General/Action/Adventure/Romance/and some comedy

Paring: Natsume Shin (Maya's Older Brother)/Higurashi Kagome

Setting: Setting takes place about a few weeks after Maya enters her freshmen year at Toudou Academy and as the story progresses (or not) it will be a bit AU with a lot of things. Or the entire thing will be AU with Tenjo Tenge… depends.

Summary: With the Shikon no Tama completed and now a part of her being and the threat of Naraku being no more, Kagome had left for her era, with Shippó in tow, for good. But because of her experiences in the Sengoku Jidai, her graceful yet frightening fighting skills and strength, and her wise and mature demeanor, Kagome has become an outcast to her friends and peers at her school. Including her longtime admirer, Hojo. Her family and the present Sesshoumaru sees this and decide to transfer her to a school where she could feel belonged and right at home. What better school then Toudou Academy, where martial arts thrive? And will Kagome find love in the older Nastume sibling of the school, Nastume Shin who's also Captain of the Enforcers?

* * *

**_The Phoenix And The Dragon_**

_**Chapter One  
Welcome to Toudou Academy**_

'Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?' Kagome asked herself as she sighed, walking down the street to her new school. It was by luck that Sesshoumaru, who was now her adoptive older brother after Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, decided to get her out of her older school to transfer to Toudou Academy.

Shippó, who was now her son, was taking home schooling until he's able to enter Toudou Academy. At least that's what Sesshoumaru told her. He said that he would be teaching him his basics while also helping him with his training in the same arts that he had taught her.

The reason why Sesshoumaru and the rest of her family had transferred Kagome to Toudou Academy was to hopefully bring her back to her old self again. But there was no way Kagome could go back to being the naive girl she used to be before she was pulled down the Bone-Eater's Well. Because of what she experienced and lived through, she was forced to mentally grow up faster than her friends and peers. Through these first hand experiences, she had seen the darker side of humanity as well as the rest of the world. She had grown wiser than those around her… had grown stronger in both her miko powers and her physical strength from harsh training that she had to endure from Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Kaede.

With this, Kagome had grown distant from her school friends to the point where they were worried for her with an underlying fear of her. They, as well as the teachers, only got more frightened of her when she was defending herself from an armed punk who she turned down from a date.

And as they say… "People…" no… "_Humans_ fear what they do not understand." She knew they were all thinking 'how could the sick girl be so strong against a big guy like that and beat him within under a minute and show no remorse when she had practically nearly beat him to the point where he was put in the hospital for a month?'

After that incident, no one had come even within a foot near her, except the occasional brave or naïve first year who hadn't heard of her (not yet, anyway), she was officially labeled as an outcast. Some even went so far as calling her a monster because of how quick, skilled, and detached she was when fighting against punks who picked fights with her and couldn't take no for an answer.

That's why Sesshoumaru had collected her papers and had her transferred to a new school. Toudou Academy- renowned to allowed martial arts to be preformed and kept alive the old arts of chi controlling. He said that she would probably feel more welcomed there than she did at her old school.

As Kagome walked closer to the school's gate, she could feel the different levels of spiritual energy radiating from the students and most of the teachers within the school. A small group she could feel was very strong but it was as if they were concealing most of their energy.

'Aníki and Ká-san transferred me here because they had my best interest in mind… and because they were worried about me.' Kagome thought to herself as she stopped in front of the gate, taking in the appearance of the school. It, like any other school, had a lot of sakura trees in full bloom and their petals falling and flowing in the gentle breezed like pink snow.

Sighing before squaring her shoulders, Kagome tugged down on her skirt, which was a little above mid-thigh in length, and stepped through the gate and headed to the entrance to make her way to the front office with her schoolbag in hand slung over her shoulder. The miko ignored the stares she was getting from the various students who were standing around in groups. One group in particular that she could see hanging around the school's dojo, at the corner of her eye, was looking at her with various expressions. One guy with dark brown and white hair, who reminded her of Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket, was gawking at her with a little drool hanging out from the corner of his lips.

She smirked when one of his friends who was a female with short hair had hit him upside the head while a boy who looked to be in the same class as her just blushed, obviously embarrassed as the other men gave out playful catcalls to her. But she just decided to ignore them since she could tell that they weren't really serious.

Just as Kagome was about to enter the school building, some glasses wearing butt ugly guy blocked her way. Just by the look on his face, she knew that he was trying to get under her skin and thought it was amusing to pick on her just because she was knew to the school.

(I can't remember this ugly guy's name, even though I think it's Ryuzaki, but he was one of the Enforcers who had burned Bob's bike and was beaten by Maya when she just used a little branch from a tree. I don't know what year he was in but I decided to add him because so Kagome could kick his ass.)

With controlled and suppressed irritation, Kagome asked in a soft but cold even voice, "May you please move aside so I can head to the front office?"

The guy just smirked while saying, "Not a chance. Unless you give some kind of payment…"

This was said in a suggestive manner with underlying and barely noticeable husky tone. It also was shown in his eyes that it was her body that he desired. Damn it perverts like Miroku she could handle and wouldn't bother with but perverts like this guy just pissed her off. What pissed her off further about him was when he added, "Even if your tits aren't as big as the other girls in this school."

Kagome clenched her fist to where her nails dug into her palm enough to make them bleed. The nerve of this guy! Okay, she'll admit that by looks of it, almost every girl in the school had bigger breasts than she did but that didn't mean he had to bluntly say it aloud in a cruel way as to compare her!

'This guy… is _so_ dead…' Kagome thought as her bangs shadowed her eyes…

The group that was hanging out in front of the dojo, which called them selves Team Katana, watched as the new girl made her way through the courtyard. They could tell she was new, probably just transferred since they haven't seen her around and by her appearance; she was probably a first year like Shin's sister, Maya and Takayanagi Mitsuomi.

The guys had to admit that, for a first year, she was really pretty with ebony and silver streaked hair that was as long as Maya's. She was lithe but had defined muscles that showed she worked out and was probably a martial artist despite that she was small. Maybe about five foot one- a little shorter than Maya.

But all in all, she was pretty enough for Bunshichi to gawk and drool at. Team Katana's female member (don't know the name of) had hit him upside the head as the other guys of the group, minus Shin and Mitsuomi, started making catcalls to the girl. Mitsuomi couldn't help but blush at how his friends were acting. Yeah, he'll admit that the girl was very pretty but… to him… Maya was beautiful…

As for Shin… despite that he already has a girlfriend, he to admit… the new student was very beautiful in his eyes. And he could sense that she was strong even with her concealing most of it. Just by looking at her, he could tell the she had a lot of potential.

But just as she was about to enter the school building, Ryuzaki (again, I think that's his name) blocked her path and looked as if he was spouting off offensive words, if the slight shaking of her body was anything to go by. And before they could react, the perverted pyro-user was thrown behind the girl… by her own hand.

She had managed to throw him out of the way with her own strength. And by his words… she looked P.O.-ed. Her anger and agitation was coming off her in thick waves and all of it was directed at Ryuzaki.

"Uh-oh… Ryuzaki's gonna get it now." Bunshichi said in a low tone. And he was right. By the way the girl was coldly looking at Ryuzaki, she wasn't going to go easy on him because of his stupidity. She was going to teach him just how you shouldn't even try to talk to any female as if she was a naïve little girl or a slut who will do anything. Especially with how much force she had used to throw the guy into the courtyard.

Kagome had set her schoolbag down by the entrance and made her way to where Ryuzaki lay on the ground, looking at her with a sneer. Her face was voided of emotions, much like Sesshoumaru's when fighting (Or 24/7). The students within the courtyard circled the two who are about to fight. And the students whom were in their classrooms and the hallways had gone to the windows to see how the fight was going to get.

At this time, Maya came up to the dojo and stood next to her brother to see what was going on and if the fight was going to be any good. By the looks of things, she could take a guess that the new girl might win this. Just by how relaxed yet ready she stood, Maya could tell the obsidian haired girl with silver streaks was a much more experience martial artist than Ryuzaki.

Everything in her relaxed stance was flawless and guarded (even if it didn't look like it); no part of her was open for an attack. And her eyes… Maya noticed that all of her eyes, from the whites to the pupil were turning green. She could also see small, transparent embers covered her body without burning her… as well as what looked like a pair of flaming wings that were on her back making her look like…

'A phoenix…' Maya thought in awe.

(All of this about Kagome's eyes changing and everything else that was described about her will be explained later in the story)

At this point, Ryuzaki was more scared than pissed at the girl in front of him. She was completely different from a lot of the girls, besides Natsume Maya. Besides getting angry with him for a compliment (more like an insult), the girl didn't blush or start acting embarrassed saying in a girly voice, "please, stop. Leave me alone."

No. This girl fought back. She didn't take anyone's bullshit. And the look in her eyes was so cold and scared him so much at how they had creepily faded into an emerald green. And he meant her _entire_ eye from the whites to the pupils.

The fight between the two of them seemed like nothing more than a game to the onlookers as they saw Kagome block and attack Ryuzaki without holding back while Ryuzaki himself just seem to be holding back like he didn't want to get hurt more than he did with his anger being replaced by fear, little by little.

Kagome then finished him off by infusing her energy into her fist and hitting him in the chest and diaphragm. The force of her punch sent him further into the courtyard and to the gate.

There were compliments from others in the school here and there but Kagome didn't listen to them. She thought that everything her would be the same as her last school and she'll become an outcast like before. Picking up her schoolbag that she had set beside the entrance and made her way to the office without looking back.

As for everyone outside, they all groaned when they heard the warning bell sound and they had to head to class. Team Katana were just shocked at how scared Ryuzaki was against a girl and to be beaten by her. Kuzunoha (I can't remember her first name) went to check Ryuzaki's wounds and gave him treatment with medicinal senbon as the others were shocked still staring at the spot where Kagome just entered the school.

Maya soon had an ecstatic smile and turned to her brother saying, "Aniue, I'll see you and the others later. I've got a new friend to make." And with that, she jogged off to the entrance in search of the new girl while leaving a confused brother in her wake.

* * *

How was that for the first chapter? Good? Bad? I'm thinking of making a friendship form between Maya and Kagome before Kagome meets Shin and the rest of the others.

Hope you liked this, Avestia. More will be coming soon I promise.

As for anyone else who's reading this? I'm asking very nicely to Review this because it would be REALLY appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjo Tenge. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: I started this soon after I was finished with the first chapter since I couldn't upload anything without Internet Service. I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed for this story. I was very nervous about how a lot of you would probably react to reading this and thought that it might not get too much feedback. But very many of you surprised in how much you liked it.

I'd also like to thank Death by Squishy for being my first reviewer and for encouraging me to upload it and Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami for correcting me by giving me the first name of Kuzunoha and the correct full name of Ryuuzaki Tsutomu.

Before I let you guys continue reading this, and this goes to all you guys who haven't seen or heard of Tenjo Tenge, you can find full-length episodes that are downloadable at this website-

www (.) realitylapse (.) com (/) index (.) php

(Just take out the parenthesis and spaces and the site should work)

And as for the manga version of Tenjo Tenge… I'm not too sure about where you can get them but I know that they're available.

And one more thing… one of you who asked me about how I had made Kagome's boobs smaller than most of the girls in Toudou academy? The girls from the anime of Tenjo Tenge, to me, look as if they have bras that are a D to a Double D cup while Kagome seems to wear a smaller to a medium-sized C cup bra. (For those of you who are guys reading this, don't worry about it)

As for everyone else, thank you so much for the feedback you gave in reviews. It makes me so happy in knowing how many people out there

Hope you all enjoy

Category: Crossover

Anime(s): Tenjo Tenge/Inuyasha

Genre: General/Action/Adventure/Romance/and some comedy

Pairing: Natsume Shin (Maya's Older Brother)/Higurashi Kagome

* * *

_**Chapter Two  
A New Beginning**_

After finding the office before the second warning bell rang for first hour, Kagome went straight to the secretary's desk, asking, "Excuse me? Could I have my schedule, if you already have it?"

The secretary looked up and smiled warmly before logging into the school's computer asking, "And your name is?" She sounded nice and was obviously content with her job.

Kagome couldn't help but let a soft but small smile light her face, answering, "Higurashi Kagome, first year."

The secretary typed in her name into the computer and quickly had Kagome's schedule printed and handed it to her while saying, "I hope you enjoy your attendance here in Toudou Academy."

"Thank you." Kagome said before turning to exit the office. But a girl with long light lavender hair and deep blue eyes blocked her way. She was a bit taller than her- probably five-foot-five at the most- and looked to be her age or probably older. The first few button of her shirt undone while showing a lot of cleavage and she had the same green plaid skirt and had a yellow sweater wrapped around her waist. She was smiling at her with excitement glowing from her eyes as she told Kagome, "I saw your fight with Ryuuzaki. You've got a nice fighting style."

"Um… thanks…" Kagome didn't know what to say. No one besides her family had ever complimented her fighting… unless it was someone from a Yakuza clan looking for new recruits in bodyguards.

The lavender haired girls laughed while apologizing, "Sumimasen, I didn't introduce myself." And continued while holding out her hand, "I'm Natsume Maya, first year. And you are…?"

"Higurashi Kagome, also first year." Kagome answered as she shook Maya's hand. When their hands made skin contact, Kagome could feel Maya's energy developing steadily and could also feel that it was strong, concluding that she had great control.

Maya could tell that she was going to get along with Kagome just greatly. She was sweet, confident, and could tell that she had a great personality and a strong fighting spirit that balanced with a calmer side of her that nurtures and heals those around her.

After introductions, Maya offered Kagome to show her to her classes before the young miko handed her schedule to the taller girl. Maya was shocked at first to find that most of Kagome's classes were what third year students were taking and even more shocked to see that they were same hours as her brother, Shin and his friend, Bunshichi with third year Japanese History in first hour, Automobile Technology after lunch, third year English in fifth hour, Theatre Arts in sixth hour (Maya has that class with Shin), and third year Co-ed P.E. at the end of the day before Homeroom (study hall which Kagome has with Maya). And the rest of her classes that were first year were with Maya, in Homeroom, math, and Biology.

After her shock faded, Maya smiled, "Well the good news is that most of your classes are with me and the even better news is that four of your classes are with my Aniue. With a schedule like that, there's no way you'll get lost."

Kagome sighed in relief at hearing this. All that she hoped was that Maya's brother was nice. The two of them then left to find the room third year Japanese history was taking place. And after a couple flights of stairs, they were able to find the room with Maya wishing her luck before running off to her first class. (Even though she'll probably skip)

From inside the classroom, Kagome could hear chatter from the students while the sensei wrote notes on the board. She could also feel two of the energy signatures from earlier when she walked through the courtyard. Taking a deep breath, Kagome knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long when a well-toned man in his mid-thirties opened the door. She handed him her schedule and saw him smirk before he handed the paper back to her before alerting the class, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student with us who just transferred here and I want you all to make her feel welcome." The teacher then turned to her direction, giving her the cue to enter.

Upon entering slowly and nervously, she could feel the wait of their stares intensifying her nervousness. Out of the entire class she only saw one guy whom she recognized from the group that was hanging out by the dojo she saw from the courtyard (Bunshichi). And with him… she never thought that someone like him even existed. His hair was a very light bluish color that was held back in a low ponytail with most of it framing his smooth face and had chocolate brown eyes that had an underlying loneliness and suffering. From what she felt from his aura… it was like a wild dragon that was begging and itching to be free… much like how her aura was when she tried to fight it and not embrace it.

Shin was just talking to Bunshichi about the fight between the new girl and Ryuuzaki when someone knocked on the door and the teacher had stopped jotting down notes on the board to answer it. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind… her face and style of fighting. She was like an enigma to him, shrouded in mystery. Never had he thought that he would see her in his history class. He couldn't get over at how different she was compared to the other girls in the academy, including his girlfriend, with how small she was and such. And when her eyes made contact with his… he couldn't breath… and his heart was beating faster. That was when he then noticed… how deep her blue and silver eyes were… and her aura… oh her aura. It reminded him of a wild fire that was trying to reach him.

(I know that may sound a bit corny but I couldn't think of anything else --;)

"Now would like to introduce your self and maybe tell us a little about your self?" The sensei asked.

The girl took a deep breath before answering, "My name's Higurashi Kagome, a first year student. Age: sixteen. I lived at a Shinto Shrine with my mother, grandfather, and younger brother but currently I'm living with my older brother while I'm schooling here. And my favorite things to do are Martial Arts, Training with my older brother, Archery, painting, writing, and Ancient Japanese history and mythology." Her voice was soft and sultry with a confident but slightly nervous edge to it. It sounded like music to Shin's ears.

The sensei smiled and asked Kagome to sit in the seat in front of Natsume Shin, making Shin raise his hand so that she could know where she was suppose to sit. Shin saw her give him a small smile, asking as she took her seat, "Are you Maya-san's older brother?"

Shin was slightly startled out of his thoughts by the question but confirmed, "Yes, I am. How'd you know?" He only hoped that she didn't hear about his sister's reputation about always picking fights with those who challenged her.

Kagome just smiled saying, "I met your sister at the office after I had picked up my schedule and she offered to show me around the school after taking a look at my classes." Shin seemed nice to her and had a feeling that they would get along just fine… as long as he wasn't scared of her.

The older Natsume sibling smiled at her. Shin could tell that they were going to get along just fine, if she wasn't nervous or scared around his younger sister.

Bunshichi chose this time to introduce himself to the new girl of their class by holding out his hand, saying, "Name's Bunshichi, a friend of Shin's. We saw your fight with Ryuuzaki. You were pretty awesome." He had a smirk on his face made Kagome smile as she extended her own hand and introduced herself, only to have Bunshichi bring it up to his lips and kissed it lightly, turning on a little of his charm.

(I admit that despite that Bunshichi is like a more muscular Miroku, he can be a real sweetheart who's also a harmless pervert. LOL)

Kagome just chuckled at him before saying, "Thank you. And yes, you were the one who was catching flies when I first came through the school gate." She was only teasing. It had been a long while since she had been friendly with anyone who was outside of her family and she felt lighter than she did at her old school where most of the staff and population was afraid of her. It felt good to talk to some people around her age and was into the martial arts as much as her.

After Bunshichi sulked a bit with Shin chuckling at his expense, the two and their new friend turned their attention back to the front as their sensei in History. The subject he was currently teaching was a lot of reviewing from the Sengoku Jidai and the warlords that had reigned during that period. And when he started asking around the class for any legend that were known from that era, he went to Kagome asking, "Higurashi-san, how long ago was your family's shrine built?"

Before Kagome was about to answer, one of the punks of the class answered, "Before she was born?" His friends laughed with him, thinking it was funny.

The sensei looked at the small group with a stern face and asked with an equally stern voice, "Is your name Higurashi? If you are, then maybe you can answer the next question for me. What is the name of your shrine?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the smart ass who was stuttering while trying to answer the question and answered on her own with clarity, "My family's shrine is named the Sunset Shrine and was built five hundred years ago during the same era as the Sengoku Jidai."

The sensei smiled saying his thanks before returning to his lesson about the Sengoku Jidai. After a while, the Sensei again asked Kagome, "Higurashi-san, with every historical event or myth that has been known, a shrine has been built in their honor. Which myth or historical event was your family's shrine built in honor of?"

Despite the slight but dull sinking feel she felt in her heart, Kagome answered, "My family's shrine was built in honor of the Legend of the Shikon no Tama; The Jewel of Four Souls." The bell for dismissal rang before the sensei could ask if she could explain what the legend was about but announced that they would continue the lesson and the discussion of the Shikon tomorrow.

Shin and Bunshichi were really surprised in how well they got along with Kagome and how nice she seemed, despite the fierceness she showed when fighting Ryuuzaki.

Bunshichi then asked Kagome before standing from his seat, "What class do you have next?" He was pretty curious to see if the small girl had any other classes with him and his friend. And if she were in any of their other classes, Bunshichi would be happy for the rest of his third year at Toudou Academy. He'd also try to do what he could to get Shin a better girlfriend than Kuzunoha Mana.

(I'd also like to note for those who have seen Tenjo Tenge, Kuzunoha Mana had already slept with Takayanagi Mitsuomi but hasn't given him the recording of Shin going mad because of the Ryuugan.)

The young miko then took out her schedule and handed it to her white and black-haired senpai. Kagome remembered Maya saying that she had a few classes with her brother but didn't know which ones. She also wondered if Bunshichi was in any of her classes for 3rd year students…

Bunshichi took the piece of paper from Kagome's light grip and took a look at her classes. He lit out a low whistle before saying with a smirk, "Looks like most of your classes are with us. You have Japanese history with us, of course. As well as Automobile Technology… third year English… Theatre Arts with Shin… and third year Co-ed P.E. with the both of us and the rest of Team Katana."

Before Kagome could ask what Team Katana was, the three of them had already walked out the room with Maya standing next to the door saying, "Come on, Kagome-chan. We have math together and we don't want to be late."

Shin looked at his sister saying, "You're going to start going to class now that you have a new friend to talk to?"

Maya just grinned as she replied, "Yes, if I want to get to know her a little better." And with that, Maya looped her arm with one of Kagome's and led the shorter girl to their math class. As Kagome was being led, she looked back at Shin and Bunshichi with a nervous glance over her shoulder. The two guys just smiled at her apologetically with Shin calling out, "We'll see you two at lunch!"

The younger Natsume grinned at Kagome, playfully saying, "So what do you think of Aniue?"

Kagome blushed at the undertone and stuttered, "H-he's nice. Same with Bunshichi-senpai." Okay, she knew she was just saying that lightly and she had to admit that Shin was a very attractive male but she barely knew him.

And plus, she still wasn't quite ready to move on with her still having feelings for Inuyasha… even though the hanyou had chose to go to hell with Kikyo.

Maya laughed at how cute Kagome looked with the light color on her cheeks and the stutter she made. The shorter girl just looked so cute that she couldn't help but tease her. And from the way her brother looked at Kagome as they were walking out of the classroom, she could tell that he liked Kagome… or was at least attracted to her.

An imaginary light bulb lit up over her head as she came up with a plan. She decided that, with the help of Bunshichi and her kid sister Aya, she was going to try and get her Aniue and Kagome together. But first… Maya had to have Shin breakup with Mana before having her Matchmaking plan start rolling.

She'd have to ask Bunshichi about it first before trying anything to have Mana and Shin breakup. Maya admits that there's nothing really wrong with Kuzunoha Mana but… she also knew that the older girl didn't really like her brother because of what he had done in the past. The older Natsume female could only hope that Kagome would be different and come to care for Shin very much, despite what he had done in the past.

Math and Biology had come and gone pretty quickly with hardly anything to do since Kagome was new and lunch came quickly with her meeting Shin's friends of Team Katana and Takayanagi Mitsuomi. And the little miko also got to meet Shin's girlfriend, Kuzunoha Mana, a Senbon user for healing arts and silent kill. Kagome could tell that the older girl did not like her for some odd reason but Kagome really didn't care. Although she had a hunch that it was because Shin was always trying to talk to her about her family and her style of fighting. It almost looked like he was trying to ignore her and Kagome, Maya, and everyone else from Team Katana knew it.

After lunch, Bunshichi and Shin led Kagome to the school's garage for Auto Tech. The class was small with her being the only girl who even bothered taking the class. At first the majority of the class thought that she didn't want to get herself dirty and just want to take the class because of easy access to guys. But Kagome proved them wrong when she wrapped her high ponytail into a bun, barrowed a jumpsuit from the teacher, and started to get to work on changing the tires and the oil of the teacher's car.

Shin and Bunshichi were pretty surprised and gave a lot encouragement before stepping in to help out with the rest of the tires while Kagome had finished her and did the oil change.

At English, which Kagome also took with Shin and Bunshichi, was an easy enough class considering her father was American and had her speak English as a second language. Theatre Arts, which she also took with Maya and Mana, besides Shin and Bunshichi was studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. All the girls had auditioned for the star role of Juliet and while the guys had to audition for Romeo. Both star roles were mandatory for all Theatre Arts classes. How they were going to decide who would play the roles, was how they would play American Idol; there would be a few different rounds and whoever acted to best for any of the lines from Romeo and Juliet, would qualify to go to the next round. Ten girls, including Kagome and Mana, and ten guys, including Shin, had qualified for the next round.

Once Theatre Arts was over, Kagome, Bunshichi, and Shin left for Co-ed P.E. where they had separated to their locker rooms. After the guys were finished, they were dressed their own sweats and wife beaters. When the girls came out, all of them except for Kagome were dressed in short shorts and short-sleeved t-shirts.

When Shin heard the girls laughing and giggling while gossiping about what the new girl was wearing, he began to what she was wearing. Just as he was about to make his way to the girls' locker room, Kagome had already walked out. She wore white short-sleeved haori and a pair of dark blue slim hakama. Her hair was pulled back in the same high ponytail and bandages wrapped around her wrists, hands, and knuckles.

She just looked amazing in Shin's eyes when she smiled at him and let him lead her to where the rest of the class was settled. After Kagome was introduced, the coach announced that they were going to be having a mock tournament with wooden practice swords. Most of the class, including Kagome and Shin grinned at this, excited about having a chance to test each other's skills, like they had wanted for most of the day. Bunshichi was the only one who groaned at this since swords, metal or wooden, were not his forte… but he was going to make the most of it even though he may get his butt kicked by his friend.

Halfway through the class, Kagome ended up being the only girl who was able to make it. And by luck, Bunshichi was barely able to win against Shin but ended up losing anyway. Like it was mentioned before, swords weren't Bunshichi's forte. It soon came to the finals where Kagome and Shin were able to have their match against each other. The both were grinning and slightly shaking out of excitement.

Once they had gotten into their readied stances, the coach gave them the go to fighting. At first, it was a stand off with Shin and Kagome sizing each other up and searching for any openings. Shin was the first to attack with Kagome blocking and dodging his every move. The fight dragged on until the bell for homeroom rang and the coach decided to make the match a draw. Kagome and Shin shook each other's hands with grins, happy that they were able to challenge each other

Maya had decided to skip the rest of her last class so she could meet Kagome and Shin at the gym they took Co-ed P.E. in and when she had made it to the building, she was able to catch most of the fight between Kagome and Shin and was practically in awe at how well the two had seemed to know what the other was going to do. It was as if they were dancing with Kagome's graceful movements combined with Shin's masculine but swift movement.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kagome had received nothing but compliments from her fellow classmates and peers about her fight with Ryuuzaki. She had never felt so welcome or belonged since before she transferred from her old school. And she was going to make the best of what the school had to offer.

* * *

That's all for now. I'm sorry I updated to late. But I hope you all will be happy with this until the next chapter.

Please read and Review. Reviews would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjo Tenge. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: I'm very happy that everyone likes this story so far.

**Category: Crossover **

**Anime(s): Tenjo Tenge/Inuyasha **

**Genre: General/Action/Adventure/Romance/and some comedy**

**Pairing: Natsume Shin (Maya's Older Brother)/Higurashi Kagome**

* * *

**_Chapter Three  
New Friends_**

Soon after school, Maya asked Kagome if she would like to come over for the afternoon. The miko stopped in her tracks to stare back at her new friend. Yes, new friend. During the short time they spent together in the least amount of classes they had together, Maya and Kagome grew surprisingly close. Close enough that it almost seemed like they've known each other all their lives.

Anyways, Kagome stared at Maya with a curious yet confused expression. Even Shin was giving his younger the look that clearly said, "What are you up to?"

Kagome really did want to go but she didn't know what Sesshoumaru would say since the two of them had an appointment for afternoon training and she didn't want to worry Shippó in coming home late. She reached into her schoolbag to get her cell phone out so she could call and ask but soon remembered that she forgot it that morning when she wanted to leave early so she could have enough time to walk to school at her own relaxing pace.

Shin didn't know what his sister was up to but he felt that it wasn't good.

While Kagome was trying to decide whether she should go with Maya and her brother or not, a black foreign convertible drove up and parked at the front gate, catching the little miko's attention. The driver of it turned to engine off as his passenger, a young boy stepped out and started running toward Kagome with his arms wide open and a happy grin on his face as he cried out, excitedly, "Mama!"

* * *

I know, I know! This is VERY short, and I apologize for that. I don't have any good ideas to help me get this story moving along and I still haven't finished watching the rest of the anime series of Tenjo Tenge. I know in the series that Shin is crazy and is a bit obsessed over Maya because of the Ryuugan but I haven't seen how he had died. 

_**Please leave a review with any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions as to what should happen in this fic. It would REALLY be Appreciated. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjo Tenge. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: I'm very happy that everyone likes this story so far. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter, no matter how long or short it is. Just keep in mind that at least I tried updating this fic.

**Category: Crossover **

**Anime(s): Tenjo Tenge/Inuyasha **

**Genre: General/Action/Adventure/Romance/and some comedy**

**Pairing: Natsume Shin (Maya's Older Brother)/Higurashi Kagome **

_**Chapter Four  
Gathering at Taisho Manor**_

They all turned to the entrance to see an auburn haired child with green eyes running towards them. Maya and Shin were surprised when they saw a soft smile appear on Kagome's face and kneel down to embrace the kid in a very motherly way.

As Kagome started to stand, a very intimidating looking man with long silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a black Armani suit walked up to her. He looked so cold and emotionless that it was a bit unnerving and intimidating yet Maya and Shin noticed that his eyes became a bit softer as he stared at Kagome as she turned to him with a huge smile.

"Hey, Aniki… you decided to come pick me up?" Kagome asked as she lifted Shippó in her arms.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes… because we have to attend a gathering tonight. Formal dress is a must."

Kagome muttered a curse before turning to the Natsume siblings, "Gotta go, you guys. I'm sorry that I won't be able to come over this afternoon. But maybe I can tomorrow… if my brother says that it's okay." She then turned to Sesshoumaru before he gave a soft nod.

The miko smiled brightly turning to her new friends, "Well, until tomorrow then, guys. Ja!" and with that, she followed Sesshoumaru to his car with Shippó not far behind. Once she was in the passenger seat after letting Shippó get in the back, Kagome gave another wave before Sesshoumaru drove them off to their home, leaving the two Natsume siblings behind.

Maya grinned before turning to her brother, seeing that he was still staring in the direction where Kagome left. The lavender haired girl's grin soon turned sly after seeing that her brother was starting to get interested in her new friend.

Not that she minded. Maya really would like to see her brother with someone other than Mana. And to the elder Natsume sister, Kagome seemed like a wonderful match with Shin. The both of them had a similar power that connected them with the world around them.

Unable to resist teasing her Aniki, Maya spoke up, "Awww, does Aniue already miss Kagome-chan?"

Shin gave a slight blush before turning a halfhearted glare at Maya to see her face was playfully sly. He then gave a bit of a frown before making his protests about missing someone he barely knew.

Sure, Shin admits that Kagome was a very nice girl and he enjoyed talking and sparring with her but he still didn't know her enough to say that he liked her enough to want her as a girlfriend.

Yet, despite that he thought and kept telling himself this, Shin couldn't help but feel drawn to Kagome…

---

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was driving up his driveway to the front entrance of his home. As Kagome was getting out of the car with her book bag and letting Shippó out, she turned to the Daiyoukai asking, "So what's the occasion for this gathering? Is it really that formal?"

"The heads of some of the most renowned clans in the area and their guests are coming tonight to meet us tonight. I don't doubt that one weak human clan will try to get us to come together with us." Sesshoumaru replied, a part of him not liking what may come with the gather.

The clan he was referring to was the strongest clan in the area, The Takayanagi clan. Well… compared to the Taisho clan, they were second strongest. But none the less, they were still a clan of humans that were control freaks. They were the best when it came to researching the martial arts with their technology but they always tried to stay on top by taking down anything that was a threat to them, especially when it came to the arts of other clans that had the potential to overthrow them.

There was no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that the head of the Takayanagi clan, Takayanagi Dōgen, would try to get the Taisho family to be a branch of their clan. But the Daiyoukai was not going to allow it and let D­­ōgen have his way just so he could find out the secrets that had been guarded within his clan for generations. And he was also not gonna let him find out about his imouto's Phoenix Eye.

After shutting the door of his car once Shippó was making his way to the door, Kagome raised a brow to her Aniki, "You're talking about the Takayanagi clan? It's no surprise that they'll try getting us to go under their rule when they're not even as strong as us." The miko knew of the dispute that had been going on between her family and the Takayanagi clan when it concerned being the strongest clan in the area. Even though both clans were equally renowned and were equally wealthy due to how long they had been around (even though Sesshoumaru's family may have been around longer), the Takayanagi clan were too complacent when it came to their power being strongest.

The only thing that set them apart was that in this day and age, they had never been a true life and death situation in any of their fights. None of them were veterans of bloody battles…

'There's even a chance that they had never killed anyone out of honor or something meaningful.' Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru gave an upturn of his lips, making his almost cold and stoic face become softer with some humor but was still prideful at how fast his imouto caught onto who he was talking about, "They want to do research on your rare Phoenix Eye. It's one of the many reasons they want our clan to be combined with theirs, next to wanting to have another strong clan working under them like subordinates. Whether by a treaty, partnership, or by an arranged marriage… I'll allow none of that."

The miko smirked as she walked alongside her brother, "The extended Taisho clan is too proud to let a human clan rule over them when said human clan doesn't even come close to realizing the power that we possess." She then frowned, muttering in almost distaste, "oh god, I'm starting to sound like you…"

The Daiyoukai chuckled in amusement, "That's because you've spent so much time with me, next to my late half brother."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Kagome gave a rueful smile before agreeing with him. It was true that she had spent much more time with Inuyasha than she had with Sesshoumaru but it made her wonder why none of the hanyou's habits rubbed off on her. 'Wait… his habit of cursing in frustration or anger was what rubbed off on me.'

Internally sighing, Kagome just followed Sesshoumaru into the house before going to her room to prepare for the gathering while wondering if there would be anyone her age at it.

---

Later that night, after all the guests had arrived, Kagome kept to herself at a corner just observing the guests. All were human but were still stronger than the average. Not to mention, none of them seem to be a challenge.

"Even Kouga and Ayame together give me a better challenge equal to Aniki…" Kagome muttered to herself before taking a sip of her drink.

The gathering was very formal with the men wearing formal suits or the elder wearing the traditional old fashioned garbs while the women, young or old were wearing formal modern dresses or the formal kimono.

The miko never really liked these kinds of formal parties and never liked dressing up for them. They always made her feel uptight and wary of what she has to say when having conversation with anyone.

Giving a soft sigh, Kagome looked down at her self. It seemed that when she came home, Sesshoumaru already had a dress ready for her so she wouldn't really have to wear her kimonos that she usually saved for family affairs. The dress was nice being a sexy black and halter styled. From her cleavage to her bellybutton were diamond-shaped opening to show skin while the skirt part of the dress had slits on both sides of her skirt, giving her more leg room in case one of her and Sesshoumaru's more restless and battle-hungry family members decided to cash in and challenge her while showing off her smooth toned legs.

Her black and silver hair was up in a messy but stylish bun with wisps of said hair hanging from it and around her face and neck. She wore very little makeup while around her neck was a simple necklace with matching bracelets on her wrists. And last, on her feet were simple black open toed stiletto heals.

As she was about to get something to snack on from the finger food table, she almost ran into a familiar face. One that didn't like from day one at Todoh Academy…

Kuzunoha Mana along with many others, on Takayanagi Dōgen's order, was to come to the gathering at the Taisho household. The senbon user was still crossed at how Shin had mostly ignored her throughout the day because of the new freshman that was enrolled into Todo Academy.

Sure she was attractive for an almost flat chest freshman and had beat Ryuzaki with hardly any effort, but the brat was nothing compared to her, a member of the Kuzunoha clan.

Giving a huffed sigh, she made her way to the finger food table, she ran into the very person she started to despise for catching Shin's attention more than Maya.

"You!" Mana seethed, her fists clenched tightly as her glared at Kagome.

The miko was surprised at first but her expression soon became blank with only a raised brow before she greeted with a light but semi casual voice, "Kuzunoha-san, nice to see you here tonight. And I do have a name. I would appreciate it if you would use it."

"Why are you here?!" the older girl demanded, ignoring the miko's request of using her name. Mana didn't know why this girl was here when she KNOWS that she doesn't belong to any renowned martial arts clan. Gods, she had never felt so angry. Not even when it was toward Shin's sister, Maya.

"This is my brother's home. How am I not allowed to attend a gathering that my brother arranged for the head of the Takayanagi clan and all of the heads of the clans who work under them?" The miko replied as she moved passed the older blue eyed girl while internally smirking at how easy it seemed to make Mana angry.

Mana was hot on her heels to the finger food table, "There's no way in hell that you could be Taisho-sama's sister!" As Kagome grabbed a small plate for her choices of what to snack on, it was then that Mana noticed the style of the miko's dress. Compared to the senbon user's modest short sleeved floral patterned dress, Kagome's was very sexy. Despite her chest size was a bit smaller than hers, the dress showed skin yet not in a slutty way but enough to tempt a man.

Kagome noticed her senpai's staring at her dress and answered, "I would've chosen a more modest but stylish dress, like one of my kimonos but Aniue insisted that I wear this. In all honesty, I feel almost naked in this and it almost shows as much skin as my summer nightgown." That last part was whispered so that only the older girl could hear her since she didn't want the group of men nearby to overhear her girl talk.

'Taisho-sama insisted she wear it?' Mana thought, shocked that the girl's supposed older sibling allowed her to wear such a mature and revealing dress when the girl herself was no older than fifteen or sixteen!

"Yeah, it was very surprising that he would choose a dress like this for me because for any other occasions, he would've demanded me to wear a kimono." Kagome gave a slight smirk at Mana's surprise. Really, for her senpai, the senbon user was more modest than she was in what she wore.

Kagome could tell she preferred to wear long skirts, and dresses that looked like they were worn by middle aged women rather than wear something as daring as what she was wearing.

'Girl's been pampered and taught to be prim and proper… unlike me since I've been raised among the middle class.' The miko thought.

As Mana was about to demand another answer from her, Sesshoumaru's voice carried out, catching the miko's attention.

The younger blue eyed girl turned to her brother with a smile, greeting, "Aniue." She then wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a half hug while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a half hug in return.

After Sesshoumaru released her, he motioned her to where their main guest was, introducing, "Imouto, I'd like to introduce you to Takayanagi Dōgen and his eldest son, Mitsuomi-kun. Dōgen-sama's youngest son would've come as well but he had to stay home due to a cold." The Daiyoukai then turned to the two men, "Dōgen-sama… Mitsuomi-kun… this is Higurashi Kagome; my younger sister, heiress, and next head of the Taisho clan."

* * *

Two and a half pages long… It's better than getting nothing, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me almost a whole day to complete after finding an amv that just sparked my inspiration for it.

Because I have a feeling that I'm not going to be updating this very often, ideas and suggestions would be very helpful in getting this fic to continue. So if any of you have anything, write them in a review. Believe me, they would be most appreciated.

And flamers with their flames can just hit the road for all I care. No one wants to hear your bitching just because you chose to read something that wasn't to your liking or just simply because what I wrote was a Crossover.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenjo Tenge. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: Sorry for the long wait in this people. Internet got disconnected after being behind on the bill, had summer cleaning to do, got distracted with my other fics, and lots of other things. But mostly, it was the internet getting cut off until we paid.

**Category: Crossover **

**Anime(s): Tenjo Tenge/Inuyasha **

**Genre: General/Action/Adventure/Romance/and some comedy**

**Pairing: Natsume Shin (Maya's Older Brother)/Higurashi Kagome **

_**Chapter Five  
**__**Get The Party Started!! **_

Takayanagi Dōgen looked to Kagome with a critical eye, hardly veiled by kindness as he greeted the young girl. A part of him was still a bit peeved when Sesshoumaru had yet again turned down the concept of becoming one of the clans under the Takayanagi rule. But if there's a chance that he could have Mitsuomi have this girl fall in love with the young boy, then it was certain that having the Taisho Clan under his rule will become a reality.

As for Mitsuomi, he was surprised to see Maya's new friend at this party… and as Taisho Sesshoumaru's sister and heir to the clan. He wondered if Maya or her brother Shin even knew.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Kagome greeted them with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, Dōgen-sama… Mitsuomi-kun."

As the pleasantries with idle chitchat carried on, Kagome could see that Dōgen was angry about something and kept looking at her with a calculated eye, like he was planning something. Whether it was for her family or her Phoenix Eye, Kagome wasn't sure but she certainly wasn't going to let him get what he wants.

"Why don't you show Mitsuomi-kun to where the snack table is while Dōgen-sama and I talk, Imouto? Or better yet, why don't you show him around the manor? Since the two of you are classmates…"

Understanding what her Aniki was getting at, Kagome nodded before leading Mitsuomi to the table of finger foods she was just at but was stopped when she heard Dōgen speak, "Actually, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm curious to see how skilled your imouto is… and if she's worthy of being given the title of Clan Head should you step down someday in the future."

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru leer at Mitsuomi's father before agreeing, "Alright… choose your fighter from any of the clans under your rule. My Imouto is strong enough to face anyone."

Internally, Kagome sighed. Dōgen really didn't know what he was getting into, especially when he was challenging a fight with someone like her, who's adopted into a demon clan and had been powerful enough before then.

Once everyone was told to make their way to the Taisho Family Dojo, Kagome was met with Dōgen's fighter, Isuzu Emi.

She seemed like a pretty and attractive girl with pink hair that was fixed into five huge curls, two framing her face with the other three cascaded down her back, and blue eyes. To any man, her body was drop-dead gorgeous with her simple but sexy little baby blue dress but with Kagome's sight to see through illusions or anything of the like that allows one to manipulate one's body to what they desire… the miko could see that Isuzu was hiding a very obese body.

Kagome had a feeling that she would find out why during this fight and slipped into a readied stance, keeping her guard up for anything the girl decided to throw at her.

Isuzu was pretty surprised when Dōgen ordered her to fight Taisho-sama's younger sister. In her point of view, Taisho-sama's sister was very beautiful with a slender and toned body clothed in a sexy dress that could allow her to fight and her black and silver hair was held up in a simple but loose bun. And her deep blue eyes… Isuzu had never seen a girl with eyes as calculating as hers… so much like a seasoned fighter that doesn't plan to show mercy.

'Then there's no reason for me to hold back…' she thought as she slipped into her own ready stance, bringing out six annki in her hands.

The entire dojo was silent with everyone, who was invited, watching from the upper level of the dojo. Mana, from Mitsuomi and Dōgen's side, was wishing beyond anything for Isuzu to kick Kagome's ass. The elder Takayanagi sibling watched with anticipation, curious to see more of how Kagome fought since he and The Katana Group was only able to see so little from when she was fighting Ryuuzaki.

Dōgen was keeping his eyes open, to see if this girl was actually worthy of becoming his eldest son's future wife. If he was going to have his son marry this girl to try bringing the Taisho clan under his rule, then it was only right to have a his son marry a strong young woman.

'Prepare to eat your words, Dōgen… because my imouto is going to bring your Annki user down.' Sesshoumaru thought before giving the girls below the word to start fighting.

At Sesshoumaru's signal and his voice, Kagome stood still waiting for Isuzu to charge at her. She wasn't disappointed when the pink haired girl charged at her without hesitation, her annki poised and ready to throw.

Kagome dodge three before blocking one and catching that last two in her hands and throwing them back at Isuzu before coming at her with her fist ready to hit her opponent's face.

Isuzu had managed to the two annki that were returned to her but barely dodged the punch that Kagome released to her face, only receiving a scratch.

Fisting and kicks were exchanged before the parted, sizing each other up as they circled each other.

Everyone who was watching was surprised to see that the imouto of Sesshoumaru was clearly fast and agile. Most especially effective with weapons since she was able to catch Isuzu's annki and throwing them back at her. Most of the onlookers, like Mana had eyes a bit wide from seeing just the beginning of the fight. Mitsuomi was waiting for what was going to happen next.

If only Maya and Shin were here. They would've loved to see this… especially Team Katana.

Down below, as Kagome and Isuzu circled each other, Kagome smirked, "for a fighter who only uses annki and other blades as her weapons, you're pretty good. I can see a lot of potential from you…"

Isuzu smirked back, "You're not so bad yourself. But we've barely just begun before seeing any proof that you are worthy of being the next head of the Taisho Clan." She then charged again, giving punches and kicks.

With every blow giving, Kagome dodged and blocked before grabbing both of Isuzu's fists and asking, "Is that you talking? Or is that Takayanagi Dōgen?" The miko's opponent gave her a curious look before Kagome elaborated, "In all honesty, Isuzu-san, the Taisho clan is under no one's rule, which includes the Takayanagi clan. And no matter how much Dōgen wants our family to be a lowly sub branch to his clan- to study the closely guarded secrets of our fighting style and techniques- he will never get them. Not through my brother… and certainly not me should I take up being Clan Head of the Taisho family."

After that was said, Kagome slid her right foot between Isuzu's legs before hooking her right leg with Isuzu's left leg. After Kagome brought her right leg back, she pushed Isuzu to the ground after her leg was brought up from the floor.

The annki user nearly lost her breath at the sudden move and being pushed to the ground after losing her balance. She decided to turn things up a notch by using her right leg to kick Kagome away while also two curved blades- holding them between her toes, hoping the injure the future Taisho head.

The miko moved away just in time before Isuzu could even tear her dress. 'Even though I never really bought this dress, I know that Sesshoumaru spent a lot of money on it, no doubt.'

The fight between them soon became intense with Isuzu throwing numerous Annki at alarming rates and Kagome catching a few and throwing them back at Isuzu. Because Kagome was moving so much, her hair managed to come loose from her bun, making it fall like a cascade of darkness and starlight down her back and around her form.

The miko martial artist furrowed her brows before slipping out of her high heels and went charging at Isuzu with eyes turning completely green like a pair of orbs without irises and pupils.

Isuzu gasped at the change in her opponent's eyes. It was how some of the students who saw the girl's fight with Ryuuzaki had described. The pink haired girl barely dodged Kagome's next punch before bursting out the Dojo door and to the thick foliage of Sesshoumaru's garden with Kagome following right behind her.

Kagome stopped abruptly as she reached the edge of the light cast by the door. 'This just keeps getting more and more interesting.' The miko slipped into the shadows after her opponent, her form vanishing from the spectators that gathered at the door.

Sesshomaru exhaled through his nose in what could be considered a sigh. Any possible advantage the annki user had before was completely gone now – Kagome was the one to design the gardens, all those years ago, and she primarily fought in the outdoors.

Kagome glanced around the tree pressed to her back, smirking at the sight of Isuzu hiding in the bushes. Careful to not make a sound with her bare feet, Kagome stalked closer to her, keeping to the darkest shadows. "This isn't going to get you far, Isuzu-san."

She could see the tension rising in her muscles as she fervently looked around, and a grin started to form on her face. She was afraid of being outdoors, even if it provided more cover for her. This just proved the fault in Takayanagi's training – it provided absolutely no real base for the fighters. Playing off of that fear, Kagome threw a pebble into the bushes off to Emi's side, spooking her into throwing several annki.

After repeating the process twice more, Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Interesting… so that's the reason why she holds this form. All of her hundred or so annki are hidden in the folds of her skin… Ouch.' Kagome shuddered at the thought before snapping a twig beneath her foot and jumping into the tree above her.

Isuzu shot five of her annki in the direction she heard the twig snap, her movements panicked. She didn't want to be out in the garden, but it provided her cover so she took the chance. Now she was paranoid from all the noises around her, and Sesshomaru-sama's sister hadn't spoken again, making her even more wary of her surroundings.

"Like I said, not going to get you far." Blue eyes widened as Isuzu's gaze shot upward, meeting bright green as the heiress came down. "I'm perfectly at home out here." The heavy kick landed on her shoulder, and Isuzu cried out in shock and pain.

Kagome used her shoulder as a base and pressed her opponent down onto her stomach, arms wrenched behind her back.

"You really took quite a risk in trying to take cover in the gardens when you're not really in your element. Not to mention you took cover in the gardens that _I_ had designed." Kagome pointed out before digging her heel into Isuzu's shoulder, making the girl gasp in pain, "you should've just stayed inside the dojo where you still had a chance of beating me. But you did what you thought was an opportunity – that's one of the many things that's highly thought of in a fighter. I'll give you points for taking such a risk."

Isuzu tried to get up but couldn't with the weight of Kagome standing on her. In desperation, she brought out another annki in her right hand and tried stabbing the foot that was on her left shoulder.

Kagome saw this move coming so jumped off of Isuzu and a landed a foot away from the pink haired girl before Isuzu got up and made a run for it.

As Isuzu ran to find better cover with Kagome hot on her tail, she tried throwing more of her annki to try throwing Kagome off. None of the blades had hit Kagome but managed to impale and chip a few of the many statues the miko fighter had ordered for the garden and bought out of her own pocket.

Kagome frowned at this, cursing at how expensive the statue was before picking up speed to get closer to Isuzu. As she started to pick up speed, transparent flames started to appear all over the miko's body, not burning her form or her clothes. The flames started to mold into what looked like see-through feathers of crimson and gold and bringing light onto the gardens, revealing all the colors of every blossom that was there.

Kagome glanced down at the visible ki around her, frowning further. If Takayanagi saw this, Sesshomaru would have her ass for giving the control-freak another reason to try to obtain their clan. 'I better finish this quickly, and in sight of the others, so Takayanagi will be satisfied for now.'

Using the ki around, the miko flew into the trees, standing on the branch above Isuzu. "Gomen nazai, this isn't how I usually fight, but I don't feel like putting on a show for your master." The annki user's head jerked up, and Isuzu Emi felt fear course through her, and she barely understood the words spoken by her opponent. "So I'm going to finish this."

On the branch above her head was no longer Higurashi Kagome, the heir to the Taisho Clan. The… thing had to be a demon… Multicolored light burned in place of eyes, and long tendrils of shadowy ink that could have been hair floated around the demon in a horrifyingly beautiful way. The flaming aura around it cast light on Isuzu's face, and she trembled. "N-Nani…?"

The beast soared down at her, and she released an agonized scream.

From within the dojo, the agonizing scream could be heard, making everyone's blood run cold in fear and become on edge as to what was happening. D­ōgen was getting impatient as to what was happening while Sesshoumaru was still calm and collected, like he knew what was happening or what had already happened.

One of the guests who were standing by the doorway of the dojo squinted his eyes to see through the darkness, not sure if he had seen right when a faint golden light appear somewhere in the thick foliage before it quickly disappeared. No later, he caught sight of Isuzu running out of the garden and toward the dojo like a monster was after her.

"Isuzu Emi is coming back!" The guest announced, gaining the attention of everyone who was present. Looking back out, he announced again, "And Higurashi Kagome is on her tail."

As soon as that was said, Isuzu burst back into the dojo in a mostly banged up mess with her lower lip bleeding and lost of bruising all over her body, desperate to get away from the demon she was ordered to fight.

The transparent flames were no longer on Kagome's body but her eyes were still completely emerald as she jumped over Isuzu to block her path and bringing her knee up, making contact with Isuzu's stomach. The force of the move pushing Isuzu almost out the door again before she curled up, almost whimpering from the pain Kagome inflicted.

The entire dojo was completely silent with shock as Kagome's eyes turned back to their normal blue color, not a trace of the green that was known for her Phoenix Eye. After looking on Isuzu's beaten form, she turned her eyes to where her brother and the Takayanagis were standing, and called out, "Is this proof enough for you, D­ōgen-sama? Or do you still want me to kick more asses to prove otherwise?"

Mitsuomi had to stop himself from laughing at this father's expense when he noticed his old man's brow twitch in irritation before he reluctantly said that it was proof enough and also reluctantly apologized to Sesshoumaru for doubting his decision for who should be the next heir to the Taisho Clan.

He then turned his sights to where Kagome stood before she walked up to Isuzu, offering her a hand to help her up and calling to one of the Taisho clan's healers to take Isuzu to a room where she could be taken care of. Isuzu accepted her help, if still a little freaked about what happened in the garden, and went with one of their healers.

Once Kagome was sure that Isuzu will get the right help for her injuries, she walked back to where she left her shoes before looking for her hairpin as everyone left to get back to the party.

Before D­ōgen left with Sesshoumaru back to the party, Kagome called back out, "By the way, D­ōgen-sama… you owe me some new statues for the ones that were damaged by your fighter in the garden."

"What are you talking about?" D­ōgen asked, not understanding what brought this up.

Slipping on her shoes back on, Kagome turned to D­ōgen and answered, "Well, you chose Isuzu Emi to fight me. She's your fighter so you're responsible for any damages she makes. Therefore… since she ruined a few of the expensive marble statues that I had ordered and paid for out of my own pocket, I think it's your responsibility to pay for the damages your fight made."

Mana looked at Kagome, not believing she had the gull to put D­ōgen-sama on the spot, demanding that he pay for any damages that were done during a fight in her stupid garden.

Mitsuomi just looked impressed that a girl like Kagome had enough guts to stand up against a powerful man like his father. It was no wonder that Maya chose to be friends with this girl. And he could really see these two get along very well.

D­ōgen frowned despite that the girl's logic was right. She had quite a mouth on her but nothing that his clan's training could take care of, should he somehow get his son to marry her. Once married into the Takayanagi clan, he will have her trained into obedience, like a true Japanese wife.

Once the head of the Takayanagi clan agreed to pay for the damages, leaving with Sesshoumaru without another word and with Mana following obediently, Kagome went back to looking for her hairpin. Mitsuomi stayed behind a whole longer, waiting for Kagome to find her hairpin.

After find it, Kagome noticed that he was still there. Looking to him, she raised a curious brow asked, "What are you still doing here?"

Mitsuomi smirked, "Didn't your Akíki want you to show me around?"

Blinking at him, Kagome chuckled before reply, "Heh, you're right. Akíki did want me to show you around before your father started acting like a control freak and questioning my brother's decision in me being the next head of the Taisho clan." And with that, the miko asked Mitsuomi to follow her to where they kept their equipment for training.

And Mitsuomi started to greatly understand why his love interest was interested in being friends with this woman… this divine beast, Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

That's it! And thanks to S.T. Nickolian, I was able to finish it much sooner with the fight scene. Suggestions and ideas for what else should happen in this story are more than welcome. And please leave some nice reviews as well.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
